AFFAIR
by pingki954
Summary: Hinata dan sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih, namun mereka berdua curiga kalau di antara mereka ada orang ketiga. siapa orang ketiga tersebut? SASUHINA, XXSASU, XXHINA


**AFFAIR**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA **XXSASU, XXHINA

**GENRE : HUMOR**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang gusar pada jam tangannya, ini sudah satu jam lamanya Sasuke—kekasihnya—terlambat.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya pria itu mengingkari janjinya, sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Entah kenapa kekasihnya jadi sedikit, eer…genit—maksudnya ia memakai wangi yang berbeda. Dan kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat Sasuke jadi suka berdandan, memakai _l__ip-gloss_ termasuk berdandan, kan?

Jadi Sasuke semakin aneh dari hari ke hari, kesimpulan yang Hinata dapat Sasuke udah berani main Dua jari alias SELINGKUH. Hinata benar-benar harus menyelidiki kasus ini, kasus berat.

Makin lama wanita itu menunggu di caffe, punggungnya jadi makin berat. Sasuke kenapa lama sekali, sih?

Dering ponsel mengagetkan lamunannya. Ia melihat sebuah pesan, kemudian ia tersenyum sumringan. Kekasih gelapnya memang tahu saat ia bad mood. Kekasih gelap? He…he sebenarnya ia juga punya lelaki idaman lain selain Sasuke. Ah, tentu saja kekasihnya tidak tahu. Jangan sampai ia tahu.

Bukan salah dirinya karena jatuh cinta kembali pada pria lain, salahkan saja Sasuke yang sering mengabaikannya, akhirnya ia ia terpesona juga dengan pria lain.

Ah. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Kadang ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Tapi kadang ia puas bisa membalas sakit hatinya, walaupun ia belum pernah dapat bukti dengan kepalanya sendiri bahwa sasuke kekasihnya selingkuh. Entahlah ia emang merasa Sasuke sudah berani dibelakangnya.

**.**

Sasuke melajukan lebih kencang mobilnya, sial ia terlalu lama bersenang-senang dengan kekasih keduanya. Ia hampir saja melupakan janjinya dengan Hinata. Mudah-mudahan saja perempuan itu tidak marah padanya.

Ketika sampai ia buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya, lalu kemudian ia menghembus nafas, berjalan dengan gayanya. Uchiha yang angkuh.

"Dua jam." Hinata terlihat sangat kesal, sasuke langsung berinisiatif mencium dahi wanita itu, berniat sedikit meredakan amarah kekasihnya.

"Aku terjebak macet." Pembohong. Hinata benar-benar kesal. Sasuke duduk di hadapan wanita itu, matanya sedikit melirik pada ponsel Hinata yang berbunyi.

Dan ia kesal ketika kekasihnya merona. sebenarnya Sasuke sudah lama curiga pada Hinata, hanya saja belum ada bukti kuat kalau kekasinya itu selingkuh. Ia hanya perlu menyelidiki siapa lelaki yang telah berani bermain mata dengan pacarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ponsel punyamu bunyi."

"Ayah." Pembohong sekali, mana ada pesan dari bokak, kalau wajahmu terlihat berbunga-bunga begitu. Sasuke diam bukan berarti tidak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Mata tajam radarnya mencuri-curi lihat pada ponsel layar wanita itu.

Namun Hinata, terus menghindar. Sasuke geram. Siapa, sih yang berani godain pacarnya. Lelaki sialan! Kalau sampai ia tahu, ia pasti akan menghajar pria itu.

…

**Pak!**

Hinata kesal pada nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang mengigit wajah manisnya. Seberapa sih, manis pipinya? sampai nyamuk juga mengejarnya.

**Pak!**

Ah nyamuk sialan! Hinata sebel pada nyamuk yang menganggunya yang sedang memata-matai Sasuke, yang lagi tebar pesona sama perempuan.

Disana, 1 meter dari tempatnya berada, kekasihnya dan perempuan berambut merah sedang bercakap-cakap yang entah apa itu? tapi jelas perempuan itu merona, sekali-kali tertawa merespon setiap kalimat dari mulut Sasuke.

Sial sekali! Dasar brengsek. Sasuke pria playboy yang harus dihajar.

Hinata terus mengendap-ngendap mengikuti Sasuke. Kaca mata super besar serta masker putih yang di pakainya. Ia merasa cukup keren saat menyamar. Ah ia lupa kenapa ia tidak membawa bendo kelincinya pasti ia aka menjadi detektif paling imut sedunia. He…he…

Ah sial! Terlalu banyak akting ia jadi kehilangan Sasuke. Kemana sih perginya pria itu? Cepat sekali menghilangnya.

"He! Ngapain lho di situ?"

Hinata berbalik dan langsung memberi isyarat jangan berisik dengan meletakkan jari tengahnya di bibir, pada seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba menganggunya.

"Ngapain, sih? Kok dandanannya kayak perampok begini." Hinata syok menunjukkan dirinya sendiri. Penyamarannya yang keren begini di bilang perampok. Dasar sarap si Sakura ini, mungkin karena faktor rambutnya yang aneh,ya? Atau karena warna matanya yang kayak gitu, makanya ia jadi sedikit rabun.

Ya…ampun mata kamu juga aneh, non.

"Hus jangan berisik lo, aku lagi mengikuti Sasuke tahu."

"Ho..ho… jangan-jangan Sasu selingkuh. ya?"

"Oh…Tuhan akhirnya kau bukankan juga pintu hati Sasuke. Terimakasih karena engkau telah membuatnya sadar, bahwa wanita yang ada di hadapan ku ini tidak cocok dengannya."

Hinata langsung melempar tatapan tajam pada temannya ini, Sakura kesenangan, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak gembira

"Jadi ini kesempatanku untuk mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke-kun I LOVE YOU FULL!" lalu wanita itu berlari lebay sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, Sakura sialan. teman yang tidak setia. Ia sebaiknya segera melupakan wanita saraf itu, fokusnya harus mencari Sasuke kembali.

Ia masuk semak-semak, ia pandang sana-sini coba ia kalau punya byakugan, kan tidak harus repot-repot di tempat sampah begini. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ngapain?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hey…gue Sasuke." Pria itu langsung menutup mulut wanita didepannya.

Hinata menenangkan diri, ia benar-benar terkejut. "Ngapain sih?"

Hinata kelimpungan, ia masih duduk di semak-semak dengan kaca mata melorot ke samping.

"Lagi observasi habitat cacing." Benar-benar alasan konyol, Hinata sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Sial kenapa ketahuan secepat ini sih?

"Kau mengikutiku, ya?"

"Tidak." Hinata berusaha ngeles. "Aku benar, lagi memperhatikan cacing." Sasuke hanya melirik tidak percaya.

"Aku pergi. Selamat mengerjakan tugas mu." Sasuke dengan santai melewatinya, sambil terkekeh. Hinata mendidih. Sial ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang di kencani pria itu. Hari sial.

…

Sasuke mempermainkan sedotan di gelasnya. Hari ini ia duduk tenang di sebuah kafe, tapi tidak begitu terlihat adanya, sekarang lihat pandangan tajamnya ke arah seberang, lalu ia tanpa sedar meremas sedotan itu dengan kencang hingga tidak berbentuk.

Khe…khe tentu saja ia geram melihat Hinata di seberang yang kelihatannya asyik berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Jadi itu cowok selingkuhan Hinata? Biasa saja, ia bahkan jauh lebih tampan.

Hinata ternyata seleranya rendah. Mestinya ia bersyukur cowok keren seperti dirinya mau pacaran dengan gadis macam dia.

Kemudian ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk ketika melihat pacarnya malah masuk ke sebuah motel. Hinata kekasihnya jangan-jangan? Sialan, ia sendiri belum pernah pegang-pegang perempuan itu. Berani sekali pria itu berbuat lebih pada kekasihnya.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Ia buru-buru membayar minumannya, ia harus menyelamatkan Hinata-nya… gawat …! Gawat, kekasihnya terancam bahaya.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sedotan yang rusak masih ada di mulutnya, kancing baju ia buka memperlihatkan tato naga di dadanya. Ia berjalan super angkuh dan cepat persis preman pasar yang mau beol…

Ketika sampai di tempat ia langsung menuju satu kamar yang di intensifikasi adalah ruangan yang dimasuki Hinata dan selingkuhannya.

Dan dengan gaya Rambo dua belas ia dobrak pintu dengan satu tendangan, setelah berhasil ia pasang gaya dengan menyisir rambutnya sok ganteng.

Sasuke pikir ia pasti akan mendengar suara terkejut kekasihnya, kemudian ia akan menangis dan minta maaf, namun ia salah karena yang ia dengar…

"Eh copot…copot…" suara banci-banci yang latah, ternyata…eh ternyata Hinata malah ikut perkumpulan **BANKO** (banci konoha), setelah itu ia langsung tancap kaki seribu, gawat kalau ia malah di rape-rape oleh banci-banci itu. Sedangkan Hinata ia hanya dapat tertawa terkikik.

"Hinata-chan kok pacar _you_ pergi, eke kan suka dia." Hinata tersenyum

"Kalau Deidara-san suka, nanti bisa di atur."

"Benar…cucok bo."

Ah malangnya dikau Sasuke.

…

Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam, yang pandang hanya membalasnya malu-malu, Sasuke menambah kadar ketajaman, Hinata jadi gugup.

"Sudahlah." Akhirnya Sasuke malas main pelototan.

"Hey Hinata jujur saja padaku kamu selingkuh kan? Aku sebenarnya juga selingkuh di belakang mu."

Pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang benar-benar bikin syok hati Hinata, sifatnya yang pemalu langsung berubah beringas, segala barang yang ada di dekatnya langsung di lempar ke muka Sasuke. Dan sumpah-serapah dan segala hewan purba keluar dari mulut manisnya.

"Oke cukup Hinata." Sasuke tidak masalah kalau di lempar barang-barang, ia bisa menangkisnya, tapi kalau ia malah di lempar ammonia yang keluar dari mulut kecil kekasihnya. Ia menyerah. Takut kena rabies.

"Kau playboy! Kucing garong! Kambing conggek! Babi ngepet!" dan semakin banyak pula semburan di wajah Sasuke. Pria itu terpaksa berkali-kali menyeka wajah gantengnya. Bisa turun nggak ya kadarnya?

"Kau eummm…" Sasuke langsung berinisiatif menutup mulut wanita itu, sebelum ia bermandikan air ludah.

"Tenanglah, kita bicara ini dengan kepala dingin." Hinata sudah sedikit tenang barulah pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut perempuan itu..

"Jadi… kau juga selingkuh kan?" sasuke memandangnya lama, Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Pria itu menepuk pelan jidatnya.

Dasar wanita yang sulit di mengerti, padahal ia juga selingkuh, tapi saat ia jujur wanita itu malah marah-marah padanya.

"Siapa orangnya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia Cuma menggerak-gerak jarinya, mulutnya bergerak-gerak takut buat bicara.

"Ah sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita berempat bertemu?"

"Eh?"  
"Selingkuhanmu dan selingkuhan ku."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

…  
Hinata duduk cemas di bangkunya di sebelah ada Sasuke yang asyik sendiri, ia melirik sesaat, pria itu hari ini aneh, wangi yang berbeda, dan apa itu kok matanya kayak panda. Hitam sekelilingnya.

Belum lagi baju norak yang dipakainya, biasanya kalau ia dan Sasuke ketemuan tu orang pake jas atau kerenan dikit pake kemeja. Jarang banget Sasuke pakai kaus oblong ketat kayak gini, dan kalau ia jongkok tuh celana dalam bulat-bulat Nampak di matanya.

Siapa sih wanita yang membuat pria itu alay begini? Hinata masih cemas dengan kondisi Sasuke sedangkan pria itu berkali-kali menyeringai sadis, dalam saku celana ketatnya ia sudah menyiapkan gunting.

Bukan buat nusuk lah. Negatif banget kalian pikirannya, mentang-mentang ia Uchiha. Tu gunting buat botakin siapapun lelaki yang merebut kekasihnya.

Mata mereka sama memandang. Siapa saja yang masuk ke restoran tempat mereka ketemuan ketika bukan target mereka. Mereka menghela nafas berat.

"Hey kenapa lama?" Sasuke gusar, pasalnya ia capek menyeringai melulu. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya ia juga bosan menunggu.

"Permisi" mereka berdua melirik kesal pada penghuni yang baru datang. Orang itu pakaiannya aneh. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Bahkan ia menutup kepalanya sampai wajahnya juga tidak terlihat.

"Bisa nanya, Sasuke Uchiha duduk di mana ya?" Sasuke Dan Hinata saling memandang penuh Tanya.

"Aku disini." Sasuke dengan nada malas menjawab, Siapa sih orang ini?

"Ah akhirnya ketemu juga Sasu-chan." Orang yang di sinyalir perampok bertopeng ini, langsung melempar baju hitamnya ala-ala pemusik rock, yang suka buang baju plus suka nampakin auratnya yang berbadan cangkring.

Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Soalnya susah untuk melihat, gara-gara baju ini." Sasuke memandang sebel ketika orang ditunggu datang. "Siapa suruh pakai itu." Dasar kekasihnya ini memang tidak normal.

Hinata udah menggap-menggap. Mulutnya komat-kamit, dan setelah bersusah payah dengan mulutnya. Akhirnya satu-satunya suara berhasil ia keluarkan. "Naruto-kun!" Saking syok-nya melihat pria itu.

Dan pria yang lagi berseberasi persis pahlawan bertopeng, terdiam dan kaku di tempat. "H-Hinata-chan." Padahal ia sudah susah payah menutupi wajahnya, lho kok malah ketemu Hinata di sini? Hinata bernafas lega.

"Akhirnya Naruto-kun datang." Sasuke terkejut. "Pacarmu?" Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, kemudian ia terdiam. Cukup lama otaknya memberi imformasi, sampai ia sadar sendiri.

Ia tergagap lebih parah. "J-j-jangan b-bilang k-ka-kalau…" Ia tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-kata, Sasuke yang sudah faham mengangguk saja. Setelah itu ia ambruk dengan wajah tidak percayanya.

"He… Hinata-chan!" Naruto, segera berinisiatif merangkul pacarnya. Sasuke memandang pria itu lama.

"Tidak kusangka kau selingkuh dengan pacarku. Dobe."

"Kau juga pacaran dengan pacarku. Teme!" Mereka saling memandang, kemudian Naruto terkekeh. "Kamu juga kan, pacarku Sasu-chan."

Wkwkwkwk…

…

pandangan masih gelap, tapi pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya, apa tadi mimpi ya? Benar itu mimpi, masak ia selingkuh dengan orang yang sama yang jadi selingkuhan Sasuke. _Imposibble!_

Kemudian ia bangkit, kepalanya masih pusing, dihadapannya samar-samar Nampak wajah yang jadi pacar gelapnya selama 2 tahun ini.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kau baik-baik saja." Pria ini memang sangat baik padanya. Perempuan itu mengangguk pipinya merona setiap kali ia diperhatikan oleh Naruto ia selalu terpesona.

"Nata-chan akhirnya kau sadar." Hinata melirik Sasuke yang merangkulnya.

Hm… suasana hening sesaat. Jangan-jangan ia tidak bermimpi.

Kyaaaaaaaaa! Ia mau pingsan lagi, namun segera di halangi oleh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan jangan pingsan lagi, kami capek tahu, kamu kan berat." Sasuke angguk-angguk, Hinata kesal langsung menghantam kepala pria-pria itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana hubungan kita bertiga?" Hinata masih kesal, Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, ia sih nggak mau kehilangan kedua-duanya. Hinata adalah kekasih yang dicintainya. Naruto juga orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Naruto terkekeh, ia mengelus pipi Hinata dan Sasuke. "Ah…gampang, kita pacaran aja bertiga."

_What the hell…?_

**THE END**

Maaf… maafkan aku! Kok aku ceroboh bangetnya, aku ingin menghapus cerita yang lain di manager story, eh malah fic ini yang ke hapus terpaksa publis ulang deh ^^. Buat yang pernah review makasih dan maaf banget ya ^^.


End file.
